The Price Is Right Wiki
is a collaborative website about the American game show The Price is Right, which originated on NBC in 1956 and was later revamped for CBS in 1972, and has been reproduced around the world. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the to get started! If you want to see everything this wiki has to offer, . Rules and Guidelines *The show is recorded at Studio 33 (renamed the Bob Barker Studio on April 9, 1998, in celebration of the show's ceremonial 5,000th episode, #0724K, in reality, it's the 5,132nd) at CBS Television City in Hollywood, California. Two shows are taped in a single day. *Cell phones, tape recorders, backpacks, ice chests, price lists, and portable game systems are strictly forbidden and they need to be put away while the show is going on air. *Contestants will no longer be allowed to wear a smart, digital, or a fitness watch. Please leave them at home or in your car. *The minimum age is 18 and anyone under the age of 18 cannot participate, unless there is a special show, such as a kids special, a teen drivers special or a Sweet 16 special, at which point kids under the age of 18 can participate on the condition the parents participate and make all final decisions. If you enter TPIR while under 18 regularly, security will ban you from TPIR. *Photo ID is required so the staff can tell it's your real face. *All contestants must wear normal clothing on every episode. *Jackets, coats, and sweaters are permitted as the studio is cool in temperature for technical reasons. *Keep in mind that all prices (with a few exceptions, such as Any Number's piggy bank) are rounded off to the nearest dollar. *Costumes are not allowed unless it's a Halloween episode, at which point contestants can wear costumes, similar to that of sister show Let's Make a Deal. *On July 4, people in the audience don't wear their name tag, but their name is on both the Contestants' Row and Showcase podium. Failure to follow one of these rules can result in TPIR staff banning the player who broke the rules' permission from playing The Price is Right. Shows Daytime *The Price is Right (1956 – 1965, U.S. Version) *The Price is Right (1972 – present, U.S. Version) Syndication *The Price is Right (1972 – 1980, U.S. Version) *The Price is Right (1985 – 1986, U.S. Version) *The Price is Right (1994 – 1995, U.S. Version) Nighttime *The Price is Right 1986 Primetime Special *The Price is Right 25th Anniversary Special *The Price is Right 30th Anniversary Special *The Price is Right Salutes *The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular *The Price is Right: A Celebration of Bob Barker's 50 Years in Television *The Price is Right/Survivor *The Price is Right/Big Brother *The Price is Right/The Amazing Race *The Price is Right at Night: A Holiday Extravaganza with the Cast of SEAL Team *The Price is Right at Night: A Holiday Extravaganza with Seth Rogen Special Weeks & Shows *Big Money Week Shows *College Rivals Shows *Celebrity Week Shows *Decades Week *Dream Car Week Shows *Holiday Week *Kids Day *Publishers Clearing House (PCH) *Puppy Adoption Week *Socially Awesome Week *UDecide *Music Week *Youth Week Gameshow Marathon *Gameshow Marathon (US version) Documentaries *Biography: Bob Barker: Master of Ceremonies *The E! True Hollywood Story: The Price is Right *InFANity: The Price is Right *Cover Story: All Access Pass - The Price is Right Online Reality Web Shows *Road to Price *Rich Fields Gone Wild *The Price is Right Male Model Search Film *Perfect Bid: The Contestant Who Knew Too Much Manufacturer's Suggested Retail Prices *Grocery Prices *Small Products *Trips *Cars *Bonus Prizes Set Pieces *Audience Curtains *The Big Doors *Big Wheel Numbers *Contestant's Row *Home Base/Turntable *Light Borders *Music for The Price is Right *The Price is Right Logos *Prize Backdrops *Prize Backgrounds *The Video Wall *Wallpapers *Winning Graphics Show Personnel The Price is Right Models Hosts *Bill Cullen *Bob Barker *Dennis James *Tom Kennedy *Doug Davidson *Ricki Lake *Drew Carey Announcers *Johnny Olson *Rod Roddy *Rich Fields *George Gray Substitute announcers *Gene Wood *Rich Jeffries *Bob Hilton *Burton Richardson *Randy West *Daniel Rosen *Art Sanders *Jim Thornton *Roger Rose *Paul Boland *Jeff Davis *JD Roberto *Brad Sherwood *David H. Lawrence XVII *Steve White Producers *Mark Goodson *Roger Dobkowitz *Kathy "Fingers" Greco *Stan Blits Game Setup *One Bid *Showcase Showdown *Showcases *Active Pricing Games *Retired Pricing Games Pricing Game Pages *Pricing Game Frequencies *Pricing Game Statistics Additional Pages *The Price is Right/Airdates *The Price is Right/Statistics *The Price is Right/Links *The Price is Right/Merchandise *The Price is Right/Celebrity Guests *The Price is Right/Parodies and Appearances *The Price is Right/Records *The Price is Right/Pricing Game Questions & Statements *The Price is Right/Timeline Other Game Show Wikis *Australian Game Shows Wiki *Bob Stewart Wiki *Canadian Game Shows Wiki *Card Sharks Wiki *Carmen Sandiego Wiki *Celebrity Name Game Wiki *The Chase Wiki *Deal or No Deal Wiki *Double Dare Wiki *Family Feud Wiki *Game Shows Wiki *Hollywood Game Night Wiki *Hollywood Squares Wiki *Jeopardy! History Wiki *Lingo Wiki *Mark Goodson Wiki *Match Game Wiki *Name That Tune Wiki *Password Wiki *Press Your Luck Wiki *Pyramid Game Show Wiki *Sale of the Century Wiki *Supermarket Sweep Wiki *To Tell The Truth Wiki *Wheel of Fortune Wiki *Wheel of Fortune History Wiki *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire Wiki *Whose Line is it Anyway? Wiki Category:Browse